Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes
Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes (рус. Пять Ночей у Фредди: Серебряные Глаза) — является книгой Скотта Коутона. Тизер с книгой вышел 12 Декабря. Она вышла ночью (в Америке — днём) с 17 по 18-ое декабря 2015-го года на Amazon. Доступна уже сейчас, её можно заказать в бумажном переплёте, примерно за 2.99$. Её продолжением является книга Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones Описание По мотивам серии хоррор-видеоигр Five Nights at Freddy's. Прошло ровно десять лет со дня убийства в Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, и Шарлотта (Чарли) эти десять лет пыталась забыть. Ее отец был владельцем Freddy Fazbear's Pizza и создателем четырех взрослых аниматроников размером с животных, и теперь Чарли возвращается в свой родной город, чтобы воссоединиться со своими друзьями детства на годовщину трагедии в том, что разъединило их в городе. Любопытство ведет Чарли и ее друзей в старую пиццерию, и они найдут их, скрытых и запечатанных, но до сих пор стоящих. Они обнаруживают вход внутрь, но все не так, как раньше: четыре аниматроника, которые радовали и развлекали их, как дети, изменились. Аниматронные животные имеют темную тайну, и убийственную повестку дня. Интересные Факты * Ранее книга называлась "Five Nights At Freddy's: The Untold Story" (рус. Нерассказанная история), однако оно было заменено на "The Silver Eyes" (рус. Серебряные Глаза). * Если мы попытаемся скачать картинку, то название картинки будет "FNaF_TheNovel". Это значит, что книга имеет жанр "Новелла" * На заднем плане расположены три аниматроника. Это Бонни, Чика и Фокси. Возможно это фантомы, потому что у них прозрачное тело. * Задний план тизера напоминает меню четвертой части игры, хотя Фредди на обложке из первой. * В книге Фиолетового человека зовут Уильям Афтон. * В книге мальчика из FNaF4 зовут Майк. * Судя по книге, тот, за которого мы играем в Sister Location - это Майкл Афтон, позже ставший аниматроником. * Вскоре после выхода тизера с книгой, Скотт на странице FNaF 4 написал сообщение: |-|RUS= "Привет ребята, я хотел бы ответить на некоторые вопросы насчет новеллы, чтобы форумы не заполнились вопросами насчет нее. "Это не является чем-то новым; Я работал вместе с профессиональным писателем последние десять месяцев над созданием истории, и я очень хочу показать вам ее как можно скорее. Она раскроет много фактов о персонажах, которые никогда не были показаны в играх. Сперва, книга будет доступна только на Amazon Kindle, но это не значит что вы должны иметь Kindle. Вы сможете использовать приложение, которое доступно на iPhone, на Android, и на ПК. Также, в 2016 году, она будет доступна в книжных магазинах!" |-|ENG= "Hi guys, I wanted to answer some questions here about the novel so that the forums don't get flooded with questions about it. This is not something recent; I've been working alongside a professional writer for the last ten months crafting this story, and I'm very excited about the finished product. It expands the mythos and reveals a human element never before seen in the games. The book will be for Amazon Kindle first, but that doesn't mean you need a Kindle. You can use the Kindle app, which works with iPhone and Android and even your computer. It will also be in stores in hardback for 2016!" Галерея Releasedate.jpg|Ранний тизер книги FNaF TheNovel2.jpg|За день до переименования FNaF TheNovel43.jpg|Окончательная версия тизера: заменено название,на задний план добавлены Бонни,Чика и Фокси FNaF TheNovel.jpg|"Доступна уже сейчас!" 51my2 S9V7L. SX331 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg|Официальная обложка книги с именами авторов - Скотта Коутона и Киры Брид Урайзли FNAF TSE oblijca.jpg|Задняя обложка твердого переплета. 514497191.jpg 1052443427.jpg Ссылки * FNaF: The Silver Eyes на isbnsearch.org Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 3 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Категория:Scott Cawthon Категория:История Категория:FNaF: The Silver Eyes Категория:Сюжет Категория:Аниматроники Категория:Книги